User talk:Blackjac5000
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Robin Hood" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Renegade54 (talk) 23:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Could you explain this? edit has some serious issues. Firstly, the "Drop Zone" section just features a gibberish sentence part. That will have to be deleted if it stays like that, but I was hoping you just forgot to finish the sentence or something, and we can salvage the bit. Secondly, from what I can tell the supposed sequel for Doctor Detroit really seems to have been "Doctor Detroit II: The Wrath of Mom" and not "lling it "the ecurity guard stat test", which again is a sentence I struggle to even understand. Certainly doesn't bring up any google results. What happened there? The carelessness of these edits kinda hovers at the edge of what some would consider vandalism, to simply be reverted, but I'm curious what's going on here. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:41, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Since you haven't responded in two days I've had no choice but to roll back that stuff. Too bad, I was really curious what reference there was in Drop Zone. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:18, May 8, 2018 (UTC)